In the field of vacuum cleaners, a clear distinction can be made between cylinder and upright architectures. The cylinder vacuum cleaners are vacuum cleaners with a canister for dust management and a suction motor. Via a hose, and a nozzle, the dust enters the vacuum cleaner. This configuration is easily packed in a box. The product volume to box volume ratio is in this case in an acceptable range.
The upright vacuum cleaner (e.g. the Philips Aquatrio floor cleaning device) has an architecture in which a stick is attached to a nozzle. Often the stick facilitates the space for dust management and the suction motor. The total envelope dimensions of such appliance are larger than a cylindrical architecture. The product volume box volume ratio is not at an acceptable value. This makes shipment and packaging expensive.
Therefore upright vacuum cleaners are provided with a detachable/foldable design, to improve the above mentioned ratio. The detachable connection is more compact and cost effective compared to a hinge construction, especially if the connection is only made after and before shipments.
The Philips Aquatrio floor cleaning device is shipped in two parts. Before first use, the two parts have to be connected. The two parts are not meant to be taken apart again. U.S. design patent USD646858 shows a dividing line between the two parts when mounted together, about in the middle of the upright part.
WO03/090504 discloses a housing module of an electric device, comprising an essentially tubular-shaped housing section which extends in a longitudinal direction, and a housing base which can be connected to the housing section by means of at least one connecting element which extends in the longitudinal direction, such as a screw, a pin, a rivet or similar. The connecting element extends in a fixed hole in the housing which is arranged in a flush manner with the associated pathways of the housing base, so that at least one hole is provided in a locking element which can be transversally displaced relative to the housing base. The locking element can be locked by means of a housing recess. In this prior art device, the user has to carry out three different actions, viz. pressing the housing base into the housing section to make the locking element engage with the housing recess, whereby a screw hole in the locking element is aligned with a screw opening in the housing base, and thereafter mounting the housing base to the locking element by means of a first screw, and mounting the housing base to the housing section by means of a second screw.
DE202012005714U discloses a holder for a profiled rail, comprising a main body, a clamping element and a screw connection. The main body comprises a bearing surface for placement of a profiled rail and a holding-down strip for holding down a holding edge of the profiled rail against the bearing surface, and contains a first opening. The clamping element is able to clamp the profiled rail against the main body by means of the screw connection. While the screw connection results in the holder simultaneously being fixed to two profiled rails, a disadvantage is that the two profiled rails need an intermediate element, viz. the holder, to be connected together. Also, the profiled rail that is caught by the holding-down strip is only caught by that holding-down strip, so that in effect, there is only one connection at one position between the two profiled rails.